


Little Moments

by AHappyPup



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Give Aelwyn a Puppy 2020, Making Friends, Recovery, Unbetaed we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: Aelwyn is trying to get better at this friends thing; a series of vignettes after the forest of the nightmare king
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Aelwen Abernant, Aelwen Abernant & Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Aelwen Abernant & Jawbone O'Shaughnessey, Aelwen Abernant & Sandralynn Faeth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Little Moments

No matter what Adaine said, she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to share a bedroom with the sister she hurt over and over again. And even still, Adaine was nothing but kind regardless of how many times she shut down.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Aelwyn held tight to her knees as she let go of another shaky breath. She had had a nightmare, again. And here Adaine was comforting her, again.

"I know." Adaine was brushing her hair again. The brush was nice against Aelwyn's head: soft, reassuring, safe. It was easier to do the breathing exercises this way. It reminded her of the days when the world didn't feel like it was going to end. 

"Then why do you do it?" The question slipped off her tongue before she even realized it. It was stupid really. Adaine was taking care of her. She should have left it at that. And yet her stupid mind kept asking questions. Stupid stupid stupid.

But Adaine's response slipped as easily as her question. "Because I love you." And Aelwyn let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Just focus on Boggy and the breath."

Boggy ribbed against her chest, rocking her slightly as his middle expanded and helping to even out her breathing. He was nice to hold. Maybe she should get her own familiar. She couldn't steal her sister's frog all the time. And Adaine had offered it to her once. "Addy? Can I borrow your spellbook?"

Aelwyn could practically feel her sister nod her head. "In the morning," she said, continuing her soft strokes. "After you've finished your trance."

"You don't mind?" No questions about her intent or questions about how she was going to pay for it. This was strange.

Adaine shook her head again. "You wanted to learn Find Familiar right?"

Aelwyn nodded her head. She didn't question how Adaine knew what was on her mind. Divination was Adaine's domain- there was no reason to question it. Another soft stroke, lulling her into a peaceful breath. "Boggy and Edgar will have another friend."

"I think they'll love that." Aelwyn could hear the smile in her sister's voice. She still didn't deserve this. But it certainly was nice to have. "Now do you want a Solecian braid or a Fallinelian braid?"

"Solecian."

\---

"Aw man how come wizards get all the cool spells?"

Aelwyn gave Fabian a smirk, softly petting the magical puppy in her lap. "Because we dedicate hours and hours of our lives studying magic. We can't all be bards, getting magic through the songs in our heart. Isn't that right, Rosebud?"

The little golden retriever snuggled her head closer to Aelwyn, yawning. It was easier to breathe with her close by. Even if she never entered a combatant zone again, learning Find Familiar was an excellent decision.

Fabian rolled his eyes. "Of course she would think so. She's your familiar. Don't they have to agree with you or something or other?"

"Not necessarily," Aelwyn replied, lazily stroking her fur. "I'm sure if she wanted to, she could do otherwise. Speaking of other things, what are you doing here?"

"Well," Fabian said with the slightest sparkle in his eye, "Adaine told me about your friend, and I thought I might have the pleasure to take you both for a ride on the Hangman."

She swatted lightly at him. "I am not riding the Hangman with her. I can't hold onto both of you!"

"I thought you might say that." His grin grew wide, as he reached into his bag. 

Aelwyn burst out laughing, startling the puppy back awake. "A baby carrier?" she asked, looking at the straps.

"They make them for familiars now," he smiled. "You can just strap her to your chest and we can go anywhere."

Aelwyn shook her head, smiling alongside him. "What do you think, Rosie? Should we go for a ride?" Rosie licked her face, and that was all the confirmation she needed. "Alright. One ride."

Soon enough, the sun glowed warmly on their faces, late afternoon bleeding into early evening as they drove. "So, where are we going?" she asked, leaning her head into the familiar crook of his shoulder.

They weren't dating, not by a long shot. They'd had a few nights of heated kisses, sure, but they both knew it wasn't right. Not to mention, Fabian seemed to have an eye on a certain licensed investigator. And Aelwyn, well Aelwyn wasn't sure if men held the same excitement they did before. There was a certain understanding about it. Apparently it was called friendship.

"You can't tell?" he teased over the hum of the Hangman. "Can't smell that salty ocean air?"

"You have school tomorrow," she huffed lightly. Of course he would take them to the beach.

"I know," he smiled. "But why not let Rosie see the ocean?"

Aelwyn rolled her eyes, petting Rosie in the moment of pause. "You just wanted to go to the beach."

"Guilty as charged," he laughed.

"Master," Hangman revved, taking them through the next street light. "Will we be keeping the small dog around? I must teach her how to be a better guard dog. She keeps falling asleep."

They erupted with laughter. "Well," Aelwyn said laughing as the little puppy shut her eyes again, "I don't think she's going anywhere soon."

"Excellent. Now small fey hound, the first rule of being a bodyguard is remaining alert at all times..."

\---

"I thought since you had Rosie now you'd quit smoking."

Aelwyn put the cigarette out in a panic. Intrinsically, she knew she was a legal adult and if she wanted to smoke she could. But Sandralynn scared her; not the way her parents had, but she still didn't want to disappoint her. A leftover from her own shitty parents she supposed.

"Don't put it out on my account," she said, taking a seat next to Aelwyn on the porch. "I was about to ask for a light."

"You don't mind?" she asked incredulously.

Sandralynn shrugged, getting her own cigarette out. "I've done it since I was your age. I only ever stopped when I was pregnant with Fig. I shouldn't encourage it, but I'm also not about to throw stones in glass houses."

Aelwyn nodded, lighting up again. It was a dumb habit, she knew. But dragonspice and snuff lost their appeal after all the times Kalvaxus gave them to her. It didn't force her to do bad things- only to do them faster. One day Fig offered her a clove on the road, and Aelwyn felt a calm she hadn't felt in a long while, and the habit stuck.

In a moment where Jawbone would probably prod her about her feelings, Aelwyn and Sandralynn sat in soft silence. She didn't ask how Aelwyn was adjusting to the house or how comprehensive exam prep was going. Instead they stayed out under the stars, silent, save for the occasional sound of the lighter. And when they were done, there was no speech, no lecture. Just a kiss to Aelwyn's head and a request she came in before it got too cool.

\---

“I can see you looking at her.”

“Looking at who, little sister?” Aewlyn responded, rolling her eyes. Despite her sister’s near expertise in magic and impeccable grades, she wasn’t much of a study partner, at least not today. Aelwyn knew she should have gone to the library by herself. 

“Sam. You’ve been staring at her for like twenty minutes now.”

Aelwyn fought against the blush rising to her cheeks. Had she really been distracted that long? No- it was Adaine distracting her, not anyone else, especially not the beautiful sorcerer three tables away. It definitely wasn’t the water genasi who was practically dancing as she perfected the movements of a new spell. It was Adaine distracting her playing with Boggy and Rosie. “It hasn’t been that long.”

“So you were staring at her,” Adaine said with a cocky little grin on her face. She was absolutely infuriating. 

“And if I was?” she scoffed, putting up those walls again. “I helped to trap her in a gem. I tried to end the world with her best friend. I’m sure she doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“You don’t know until you try,” Adaine shrugged, pulling Boggy and her book a little closer. “Have Rosie run over there, pretend she ran off on her own. I’ve heard puppies are a great way to attract partners.”

“Oh yeah?” Aelwyn laughed slightly. “And who told you that? Fabian?”

“And Fig.”

“Of course she did.” Aelwyn shook her head, refocusing her eyes onto the book. There was no way something like that would work.

(but that didn’t stop her from sending a certain familiar over when Adaine went to the bathroom)

\---

Even three months into living at Mordred Manor, Aelwyn still found it was nicer to trance than to sleep. She still had nightmares, but four hours was a lot easier to get through in a trance than a full unconscious sleep. Even still, the extra alone time was nice- a side-effect of living with people who needed a full eight hours to function. 

Sometimes she’d find her way out to the porch and watch the stars. Sometimes she’d watch bad romantic comedies with Sandralynn and Adaine before going to help make breakfast. And still sometimes she would just sit with Rosie on the couch, staring out into space until the sun rose. 

The sticky July heat clung to her skin even this early in the morning. She rocked back and forth slowly on the porch swing, soothing herself as she pet Rosie. Today was going to be good, no matter what. Adaine was going to be adopted by a family that loved her. A family who hadn’t treated her with disgust and cowardice for sixteen years. A family far better than who she was born with.

No matter how many times Adaine forgave her, Aelwyn still couldn’t feel it in her heart. She had done awful things that she would spend the rest of her near immortal live repenting for. But today, Adaine would get what she always deserved- a real family. A family that loved and supported and stayed together even in tough times. 

Even if that didn’t include her. 

Of course they would always be sisters, but Adaine had a new father now and a new stepmother while Aelwyn stayed trapped in the past. It wasn’t an easy revelation, but one she made nonetheless. Aelwyn would attend the adoption ceremony today and be happy for what her sister gained and not sad for what she had-

“Hey, kiddo. Did you get a full trance in?” 

Jawbone startled her out of her thoughts. How long had he been standing there? “Yeah, got up a little while ago,” she replied, moving her legs so he could sit if he wanted. “What are you doing up?”

Jawbone chuckled, moving to sit in the offered spot. “Zayn was messing around and accidentally burst through me and Sandralynn’s room. Figured it was as good a time as any to check on everyone.”

Aelwyn nodded, eyes unfocused, “Consider your check complete then.”

Jawbone nodded slightly, leaning back into the wooden swing. “I did want to ask you about something else. I was going to wait, but now seems as good a time as any.”

Aelwyn could feel her pulse pick up. This was it. He had Adaine, and he wanted her to leave now. That’s all this could be. And even though it hurt, Aelwyn was prepared to make that sacrifice for Adaine. She deserved that much and-

“When I got the paperwork started for Adaine’s adoption, I only had her. But then spring break came and went and you came home too. I always tried to give you girls a good home, ya know? And sometimes I feel like I failed you both, but I always try my best...”

This was it, he was going to tell her to go. She had to brace her heart for it.

“But I was wondering if you would let me try a little longer?” A hand slipped into his cardigan pocket and pulled out a small envelope. “You don’t have to decide today or any day if you don’t want to, but I wanted you to have these.”

Aelwyn felt the tears prickle in her eyes as she read: ‘Petition of Adoption for Aelwyn Abernant to Jawbone O'Shaughnessy’. “You mean it?” she asked, the words slipping out unconsciously. “I thought- I thought that you- I thought you wouldn’t want someone as broken as me.”

She saw the way Jawbone’s face dropped. “Oh kiddo.” He pulled her into a warm embrace as her tears fell. “There’s no one too broken to love, especially not you.”

Aelwyn let the sobs run through her body. It was everything she could have ever wanted, even if she didn’t know it until this moment. “Are you- are you sure?” she asked quietly. 

“As sure as water is wet,” he replied, rubbing a soft hand up and down her back. “I know I’m a mangly old dad, but if you’ll let me, I’d love to be yours.”

Aelwyn bit her lip. As much as she wanted this, Adaine came first. “Does Adaine know?”

He nodded, smiling . “She said she would be more than willing to share another dad with you,” he teased.

Aelwyn felt a smile creeping onto her own face. “Then I think I’d like that a lot.”

“Me too.”

Furry arms wrapped around her shoulders, Aelwyn felt so happy and loved- two things she never thought she’d be truly allowed. Maybe she would never completely make up for her sins as a teenager, but there was someone who looked past it all. Someone who thought she was worthy of love, no matter the cost.

Angwyn and Arianawen loved with expectation and it hurt. But Adaine had shown her that love without expectation was a wondrous thing- something Jawbone was offering her. 

Something that Aelwyn was ready to accept.


End file.
